Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 1
|episode_no = 1 |episode_length = 23:43 |upload_date = April 17, 2017 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYwJqmEQj_g |next_episode = }} Summary PBG welcomes the audience to the third season of Terraria Hardcore while the rest of the team starts chopping down trees for wood. PBG introduces the regular cast members Dean, McJones, and Jeff and then the guest players ProtonJon, Lucahjin, and Yungtown. PBG asks Professor McJones to explain the goal for the season and McJones says that they are going to destroy the Wall of Flesh. Lucah explains that she only played Terraria for an hour before the season and has no idea what she's doing. Jeff starts building a house while the others fight off some slimes. PBG decides he'll exclusively be an archer this season and reveals that he nearly named himself "Peebolas" this season. The group starts making wooden armor for themselves while McJones finds a living tree next to a snow biome nearby. As night begins to fall, Luke asks why the season is considered Jon's "redemption", as seen in the season trailer. Jon responds that it was because he died because of Jeff and the hellevator that he made. A flashback of Jon and Jeff's deaths from are then shown. Luke asks PBG why he hasn't made himself a bow yet and PBG responds that he used his wood to make armor and now is going to make a arrows. Luke tells PBG that he just wants him to follow his dreams. Jeff builds walls around the house while Lucah attempts to destroy a wall with a hammer before realizing she needs to use a pickaxe. PBG and Dean fight a demon eye and a couple zombies outside the house. Dean accidentally opens the doors to the battlements and lets a group of zombies inside the base, which the team kills. McJones and PBG collect some falling starts while Dean, Lucah, and Jeff dig in a small area near the house and Jon adds another floor to the house. Luke and PBG make another battlement on the other side of the house while Lucah and Dean find a pet worm which McJones kills. Jon continues adding rooms to the house while the others kill some demon eyes flying around their house. Dean freaks out when a zombie attacks him but Jeff helps him kill it. Jeff finds some iron ore underneath the house which PBG also tries to mine. McJones, Dean, and Luke join Jeff and PBG in the small cave underneath the house. Jeff finds a chest in the cave when a message pops on screen saying Jon killed the 50th green slime, freaking the rest of the team out because they thought it was a death message. Lucah complains about the others leaving the doors open as she leaves the house without closing the door, which Jeff comments on. McJones opens the chest that Jeff found, but finds nothing of note inside. Jeff explores the living tree and opens the chest inside. PBG and Luke start digging deeper underground and McJones warns them that they might find traps if they dig far enough. Quotes Guest Feature Proton Jon: ProtonJon! Lucahjin: LUKE #2! (Or is it number 1?)